


Lo que nunca podrá ser

by Kikinu



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU
Genre: Gen, Post Batman Inc 8
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo está mal con el mundo, pero Colin no sabe qué es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que nunca podrá ser

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta de la hermana Agnes lo desconcierta y es entonces que se da cuenta que está llorando. Se toca las mejillas notándolas húmedas, mientras que su estómago hace algo raro y su pecho duele.

Todos los niños se giran a verlo y susurran entre ellos, pero él sólo es capaz de abrazar aún más fuerte a Rory y fruncir el ceño, desconcertado.

—No — responde, porque es la verdad y mentir es pecado.

—¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta la hermana, intentando secarle las lágrimas pero fracasando.

—Está mal.

No sabe _qué_ está mal, pero sabe que lo está. Algo no está bien en el mundo y no le gusta. _Está mal_. Las cosas no deberían _estar mal_. Su corazón no debería dolerle y no debería sentir tanta desesperación, pero sin embargo la siente.

Algo está mal y todo pierde un poco el sentido, sin motivo aparente. Su respiración se agita y su mirada se nubla por las lágrimas, el ataque de pánico a flor de piel y, sin embargo, nada tiene sentido.

Está mal.

Se encuentra a sí mismo de rodillas en el piso, sollozando sin control y temblado. La hermana Agnes intenta acercarse a él pero sólo empeora las cosas y _algo está mal_. Algo está horriblemente mal, algo no debería ser así y sin embargo lo es.

Tiembla y llora y abraza a Rory con todas sus fuerzas pero nada vuelve a la normalidad, el mundo se ha resquebrajado un poco y nunca volverá a ser como antes, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes y de pronto Rory ya no está en sus brazos, pero sí lo están sus uñas, que comienzan a arañar la piel, lastimándolo.

La hermana Agnes comienza a llamar a gritos a alguien, no sabe a quién, pero no importa porque todo está mal, todo está horriblemente mal y lo peor de todo es que no sabe por qué, no sabe _qué_.

La enfermera lo manda a dormir al mismo tiempo que en la televisión anuncian que Robin ha muerto.

 

 

 

Una semana después todo sigue estando mal, pero ya no importa.

El mundo ha perdido sentido, aunque aún no ha descubierto por qué. Los niños del orfanato lo tratan mejor y la hermana Agnes reza por él, pero ya poco importa.

(ya _no_ importa)

A veces sale a caminar por la ciudad, dejando que sus pies lo guíen por lugares desconocidos que le ponen la carne de gallina y le hacen pensar en un tiempo que nunca ha existido, en alguien a quién no ha conocido.

Es extraño y horrible. Es triste.

Por momentos, si cierra los ojos y se concentra, cree vislumbrar ojos azules. Una sonrisa confiada. Sangre roja como una máscara. Los colores de un pájaro que vuela ( _volaba_ ) en las noches Gotham.

No quiere hacerlo porque duele aún más y, sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo haciéndolo por ese mismo motivo. Es mejor sentir dolor que no sentir nada.

 

 

 

Un día sus pasos lo llevan a la las afueras de la Mansión Wayne.

Se cuela en los terrenos de la propiedad, simplemente porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. El pasto está crecido y la casa parece triste, así que decide recorrer el lugar, porque lo hace sentir cómodo. Todo sigue mal, pero es como si este lugar fuera el único que reconociera que las cosas no deberían ser así y eso… eso está bien.

Hay tumbas, siempre las hubo. Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne. Amados padres. Él se conoce la historia de memoria y seguramente también lo haga la mitad de Gotham. La trágica historia de la familia Wayne y…

Oh.

Como en un sueño se acerca a la otra lápida, una más nueva y un poco más pequeña, con un ramo de flores frescas sobre la tierra demasiado nueva.

Damian Wayne. Hijo, hermano, héroe.

 _Amigo_.

Tarda en darse cuenta que está llorando nuevamente. Es todo aún más triste que la última vez, más horrible, más real. Y, aún así, aún terriblemente _mal_.

Se arrodilla con cuidado frente a la lápida, repasando con las yemas de sus dedos las letras cuidadosamente talladas de un nombre que nunca ha escuchado y que nunca olvidará.

_Mi nombre es Damian._

_Yo soy Colin._

Porque está _mal_. Porque nunca se han conocido y ya nunca lo harán. Porque quién estaba destinado a ser el siguiente Batman está metros bajo tierra y quién debía permanecer siempre a su lado ni siquiera pudo despedirse.

Ni siquiera pudo presentarse.

No sabe _qué_ está mal, pero lo está. No sabe _por qué_ su vida ha perdido sentido una semana atrás, pero lo ha hecho. El mundo es un lugar horrible e injusto, un lugar lleno de _abuso_ , pero las cosas no debían acabar así.

Las cosas no debían _ser_ así.

Colin llora frente a la tumba de un chico al que nunca ha visto y al que ya nunca verá, la tumba del mejor amigo al que nunca llegó a conocer.

Todo está mal y ya nunca estará bien.

 

 

 

(en otro tiempo, en otro mundo, Damian y Colin recorren las calles de Gotham. La luna los guía y el menor de los Wayne lleva su traje de Robin, vistiendo con orgullo los colores que alguna vez llevaron sus hermanos.

Colin, sin traje y sin pasado, toma la mano de Damian, con fuerza y sin motivo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunta Robin, con confusión en su voz pero sin soltar su mano.

—Sí — responde, porque es la verdad y mentir es pecado.

—¿Qué ocurre? — insiste el otro, entre irritado y divertido, una combinación extraña y a la vez común en el más joven de los murciélagos.

—Está bien.

Damian bufa, dándole un apretón a su mano y echando a correr, llevándolo a él a rastras.

Sobre ellos, la tercera Batgirl y Black Bat sobrevuelan los cielos mientras Red Robin discute con Superboy, Kid Flash y Wonder Girl por su intercomunicador y Batman (el Batman de Damian) persigue a Red Hood, recibiendo indicaciones de Oracle. El otro Batman (el padre de Damian, el Batman más serio) ha salido de la ciudad, pero su presencia se siente igual que siempre.

Colin sonríe porque su vida no es perfecta pero Damian está a su lado y todo…

Todo está bien y siempre será así)


End file.
